


A Reason

by Howlxte



Series: An RK kind of love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androgynous Android Character, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Counter Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically two androids have a lot of sex, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Nines was a workaholic.Now he had a reason to go home.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Character(s)
Series: An RK kind of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Yo some days you just got to say fuck it and write 10k words about your OC having kinky sex. This is what happens when two androids with libido to the max live together.
> 
> So much sex, I'm ashamed yet proud of myself at the same time.
> 
> Anyways if you know me you know Seven my RK700 OC, this fic does give a refresher so you won't have to read any of my other fics. Though a heads up, Seven has female genitalia, terms used are clit and pussy.

The RK900 had found something hidden away in the depths of the Cyberlife Tower.

In the secret RK lab Nines had found the first stepping stone in perfecting his model, an RK700. The android was very small, only about five feet tall with some inches. Clearly the height was extended when creating Connor’s line, but due to how small this android was that share his face yet for some reason this older model had a much younger look. Nines rescued the small android and took it home with him. He kept the android a secret from Connor since his predecessor didn’t need to know of it’s existence.

Over the course of the next few weeks the RK700 developed it’s own personality. RK700 now dubbed Seven went through some self discovery. Nines had helped them deviate so the android wouldn’t be shackled to their code. The android had picked up an androygnous identity. Nines encouraged them to become their own self even though they weren’t really allowed to leave the apartment on their own. Seven was scared of the outside world, had dubbed Nines and his apartment the only safe place.

One day while Nines was sitting on the couch working Seven had asked if he came equipped to perform sexual needs. Nines had been given equipment as at the time he was a unit destined for police work and not the armed forces like the rest of his would be models if the revolution failed. Seven said they weren’t equipped, Nines offered if they would like to get the upgrades.

Nines dropped them off at the shop, Seven wondered why Nines wasn’t coming in and he told them he wanted them to make the choice for themselves and not having other opinions matter. This was important to other androids so he stayed outside while waiting for them. Going over some files from work when Seven stepped out of the shop a few hours later.

After that the two relationships changed. 

It took Seven a few days to ask Nines for sex, the RK900 knew his predsuccessor would come to him for their first time. Nines had to say fucking their fresh new pussy was very pleasurable.

Though a switch flipped in Seven’s processor and the small android libido skyrocketed.

The RK700 was insatiable which Nines was finding he did not mind at all. It was starting to be something he expected when he came home, to Seven having some thirium ready for him and then while he sipped at it them giving him a blowjob with their sinful mouth. Or he be going over some files on his tablet while they fucked themselves on his cock trying to get his attention.

Seven had started to wear less and less clothing around the apartment, Nines started to love it, getting to see them on full display walking around. It made pulling them close and sticking his fingers into their wet pussy so much easier.

Nines enjoyed when the weekend rolled around and he didn’t have a lot of work, the weekend was when he and Seven just fucked like rabbits in the apartment. It was a great stress reliever Nines found out and plus it kept Seven sated for a few days after.

Nines quickly got everything sorta on his desk, eagerly wanting to get back to his apartment. Connor had been noticing the change in behavior.

“Eager to get home? And just a few weeks ago Fowler had to almost punish you for not taking a break at all. Now you always leave right on time.” Connor was teasing Nines, the two had a close relationship.

“I just now have a reason to go home.” Connor’s eyes widen a little as his curiosity was piqued.

“Did you finally get a pet?” Connor asked, he had said that having a pet was something he enjoyed. Taking care of Hank’s giant of a dog.

“I guess in a way, yes.” Connor opened his mouth to ask if he could come over but Nines shut that down. “Not yet, they’re still shy.”

With that Nines gathered up his coat and exited out of the precinct and hailed a cab. The cab ride to his apartment didn’t take long and Nines was stepping out. He greeted the receptionist android at the desk and took the elevator up. Stepping onto his floor Nines walked down the hall before stopping at his door, unlocking it he stepped in and shut the door behind him locking it. Taking his coat off and hanging it in the small side closet Nines scanned the room looking for Seven.

Usually they were waiting for him, the thirium bottle was on the counter in the barely used kitchen. Walking over Nines opened the bottle and drank some of the thirium, that’s when he felt two arms snake around his waist and someone press up against his back. Seven nuzzled their nose into Nines’ synthetic muscles, hands pressing close to his stomach.

“Welcome back.” They purred.

Nines finished his bottle of thirium, he was going to need it for what the two had planned. Placing the empty bottle on the counter Nines took their hands and easily pried them off so he could turn around and look down and his small predecessor. Seven looked up at him with doe brown eyes like Connor, their identical yet younger face holding a soft expression. Declan then took notice of their outfit. A baggy hoodie along with some soft white wool thigh high stockings. 

The whole outfit worked with them nicely.

“Do you have any extra work?” Usually when Nines did Seven would get all pouty and try to distract him which proved to be unsuccessful.

“Not this time sweetheart, you have me the entire weekend.” Nines smiled seeing their eyes light up.

Putting his hands under their armpits Nines easily lifted Seven up and placed them on the kitchen island. They already opened their thighs and even with the hoodie going down to mid thigh Nines saw a peek underneath, Seven wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Getting between their open thighs Nines pushed the hoodie up exposing their pussy to his view. It was so beautiful, hairless with perfect lips, the designers at Cyberlife perfecting all parts to look as close to human but still capturing that perfectness humans only wished to achieve. It was slightly damp, the self lubrication Seven had installed getting their pussy ready. Nines uncuffed the buttons at his wrists and rolled his sleeves up, Seven’s thighs twitching watching the movement, they found anything Nines did incredibly sexy.

The RK900 lightly touched the exposed parts of Seven’s legs, not covered by the thigh high socks. His fingers lightly coming closer to their pussy, Seven bit their lip in anticipation. Letting go of their lip when Nines rubbed a thumb over the lips, the digit coming back wet, then he went back to start massaging their clit. Seven let out tiny gasps and moans, gripping the edge of the counter tight as Nines teased their clit expertly, knowing exactly what movements made them shiver in pleasure. Finally his other hand came closer and he easily inserted two fingers inside their pussy. Seven moaned loud as the clenched around the fingers going in and out of them slowly.

Nines kept using his fingers on them until Seven started to get a little impatient, they wiggled on the counter wanting something more.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” Nines thumb pressed a little harder on Seven’s clit making them throw their head back.

“I want your cock.” Seven said with a whine, pouting when Nines chuckled at them.

“Already? Even after you had a taste this morning?” Looking back at the memory from this morning where Nines came out of standby mode to Seven’s mouth around his cock. Their head bobbing up and down under the covers.

The older android kept pouting but it dissolved away as Nines thrusted his fingers faster into them. The wet sound from their pussy echoing off the walls, Seven clenching around the fingers to keep them inside their pussy just a little longer. 

Nines kept up the fast pace with his fingers and rubbed Seven’s clit faster, the smaller android moaning and gasping loud. 

They were getting close.

Suddenly Seven let out a loud moan and their hands let go of the counter to instead grip Nines’ shoulders tight. Their pussy clenched like a vice around Nines’ fingers as their whole body shuddered from the orgasm. Nines pulled his fingers out of Seven’s pussy, a string of the light blue thirium based lubricant coming with him until it broke off. His fingers were soaked and he took great pride in Seven already leaning in close to lick the lube off his hand. They were doing this in hopes Nines will give them what they wanted. Once his fingers were licked clean Seven leaned back with a very innocent look on their face, almost giving Nines puppy eyes.

“Stand up and turn around.” Nines took a step back so Seven can obey his order. Getting off the counter and turning around leaning forward on the kitchen island spreading their legs a bit and wiggling their ass.

Nines enjoyed the view, undoing his belt and loosening his pants to pull his cock out. Stroking it to full hardness, Seven looking over their shoulder moaning at the sight. Nines came close and stroked the tip between their folds, Seven’s hands tightened into fists. They tried to push down onto his cock but Nines held their hip in one hand keeping them from getting more. Finally Nines pushed the tip inside Seven and they sighed out loud, pushing back onto Nines cock until it was all the way inside. Nines never got tired of seeing his large cock easily slip into Seven’s small body. Pushing the hoodie more up their body to smooth a hand up their spine before Nines gripped Seven’s hips tight and started to thrust.

Seven braced their hands on the counter and moaned louder as Nines large cock was stretching them open. The smack of their synthetic flesh smacking back against Nines’, this is what they loved the most. 

The RK700 was addicted to sex.

Nines had wondered if Seven had WR400 software installed in them that was making them like this. A thorough interface and probe later revealed the RK700 had no such data, it was all them.

Seven had asked if that was a bad thing and Nines explained it was seen as a bad thing for humans. But because Seven was an android, didn’t need to eat or sleep and Nines didn’t pressure them to have a job they could keep this lifestyle. Plus Nines fed into it, he will admit constantly giving Seven sex wasn’t helping them but he enjoyed it as well.

At the end of the day the two weren’t hurting anybody and Nines’ performance at work didn’t falter. Seven knew not to disturb Nines at work, he took it very seriously that’s why try as they might they’ll never pull him away from it when he brings it home.

Nines kept thrusting his cock into Seven, enjoying the small gasps they made each time his cock went inside them. He patted one of their legs and Seven got the idea, standing on tiptoes to then lift their leg up and put it on the counter laying forward on the kitchen island. Seven’s other foot still on the ground on the tips of their toes. With this new position Nines’ cock went deeper inside Seven’s pussy and he got a better view of it going inside of them.

The wet sounds from their pussy coupled with their moans was music to Nines’ ears. Speeding up his thrusts so Seven was gasping louder. Their shoulders tightened along with the rest of their body as another orgasm suddenly overcame them. Choking on a moan while Nines kept thrusting into their sensitive pussy.

“N-Nines! Ah- g-gonna cum again!” Seven practically yelled out.

The RK900 kept up his fast pace until Seven indeed orgasmed again tightening around his cock, a few more thrusts from Nines and he cummed as well. Filling Seven’s pussy up with the artificial cum, the smaller android letting out a pleased moan at getting filled. 

Nines stayed inside the smaller android just a bit longer before he pulled away, grabbing a small dish towel to wipe the cum from their pussy and before it dripped to the floor. Seven let out a whine when they were cleaned, getting off of the counter and leaned back against it. Taking a few deep breaths to cool they systems, once they felt everything wasn’t lagging from the two orgasms they opened their eyes and saw Nines wasn’t in the kitchen.

Looking around Seven saw him sitting on the couch, having grabbed his tablet. The were about to get crabby he was doing work when they came closer and saw he was watching a movie. Letting out a tiny sigh of relief Seven shed the hoodie off and folded it neatly, placing it on a chair. Wearing nothing but the thigh high wool socks Seven sauntered over to the couch and sat next to Nines. They cozied right up to him and leaned on his side, he moved an arm to wrap around their waist. Seven knew the movie was pointless, the two could stream any video media in their processors in a matter of seconds though they occasionally sat and watched something. 

This was typically a segway into the next round of sex.

Seven smirked feeling Nines rub his hand up and down their naked thigh, they took a moment to unbutton some of Nines’ shirt and sneak their hand into it. Lightly smoothing over Nines’ skin, while Seven enjoyed wearing little clothing as possible they always loved it when Nines fucked them while still wearing most of his. Something about the contrast to Seven’s naked thighs against his dress pants always sent a spark down their spine. 

Seven opened their thighs just a little for Nines’ fingers to dip inside their pussy, lazily moving them in and out. Seven focused on the movie, one of those action pack ones that Nines loved to pick apart and talk about how all the stunts are physically impossible for a human to do.

Nines kept watching the movie even while slowly fucking Seven’s pussy with his fingers, they had gotten his shirt unbuttoned all the way. A hand smoothing over the synthetic muscles he had as opposed to Seven’s smooth flat stomach. Three fingers were now fucking their pussy and the smaller android couldn’t keep quiet. Tiny moans behind their bit lip, they had to keep quiet for Nines’ movie.

Two hours later and four silent orgasms from Seven the RK900 put the tablet down.

Seven was reclined against his chest, their head rest back against his shoulder. His cock was buried deep inside them as they all but collapsed in his hold. Staying quiet was the hardest thing for Seven but they managed to do it. They reaped the benefit of Nines cumming inside them again and now got to cockwarm him with his seed inside them. The little android sure loved to be creampied, Nines had to invest in extra of the artificial cum just to keep them sated. He usually refilled at least twice during these long weekends of sex.

An arm wrapped around Seven’s waists, a thumb stroking the skin on their side. Nines’ pants were a mess now but he didn’t mind, the cum and lube was washable.

Nines let Seven recover just a little longer before he easily lifted them up from his cock and cradled them in his arms. Seven let out tired little moans while Nines moved them. Getting up from the couch he walked Seven over to the bedroom and laid them on the bed. Nines quickly cleaned up the mess and then threw his soiled pants into the laundry hamper. He slipped on a pair of boxers before sitting on the edge of the bed to take his shoes and socks off. Once off he took them over to the bench near the door and placed them on it. Looking back at the bed he saw Seven hadn’t moved, lying on their back with a soften expression. Their LED was spinning a lazy blue meaning them slipped into rest mode. Nines decided to leave them be and take a shower.

Usually he waited till the end of their weekend to bathe but the RK900 enjoyed taking a shower. Feeling the hot water on his synthetic skin was nice, Seven preferred taking baths and using those bath bombs. There was a small basket full of them near the tub, Nines enjoyed them, he liked the ones that made Seven’s skin all sparkly, he had sparkles on his person for a week after he fucked them.

Finishing up his quick shower Nines stepped out and grabbed a towel drying himself off and then his hair. Wrapping the towel around his waist Nines stepped out of the bathroom back into the main bedroom and Seven was still in rest mode.

Smirking as he dropped the towel and moved over to the bed, getting on it and nudging Seven’s thighs opened.

Nines wouldn’t admit it out loud but when Seven revealed they wanted Nines to fuck them when they were in rest mode any time he wanted instantly made him hard. Fucking into their pliate body as they laid there, slowly their systems would come back online and realize what was heppening to them. Slipping back into standby mode on purpose so Nines could keep fucking them like that.

Pulling Seven’s body closer, seeing them not react to the movement deep in sleep mode. Instantly getting hard, seeing their pussy still wet and full of his cum. Lining up his cock Nines pushed the whole thing in one go, Seven’s pussy easily taking it without them clenching around it. Nines let out a low moan, he wasn’t as loud as Seven but fucking them like this always got him to make noises. He started off slow, just enjoying their warm loose pussy around his cock, there was also something quite beautiful about the soft relaxed face they had. Pressing all the way in, wiggling his hips just to feel his cock in that warmth. It was during these times Nines found it hard for him to last long. 

Somnophilia was the biggest kink the two shared.

Nines groaned loud as his orgasm snuck up on him, cumming inside Seven who still didn’t react at all to the other load filling them up. Nines kept snapping his hips into Seven, picking up the pace and going faster. The bed was starting to make noise but that still didn’t wake Seven up, they were ‘dead’ to the world but their body still reacted. Their pussy gushed some new lubricant out, not like Seven needed it given how loose they were.

When their LED flickered yellow Nines knew they were stirring awake.

Their face started to twitch, along with their thighs. Next Seven’s pussy twitched and instinctively clenched around Nines’ cock. The RK900 let out a loud moan and that woke Seven up. Their eyes fluttered open to focus on Nines above them, they gave him a smile before their face morphed into an expression of pleasure. Looking down their body to see Nines’ cock going in and out of Seven’s pussy.

Seven let out louder moans as their systems came online, catching up to the pleasure racing over their code.

They were fully awake when Nines shot another load into their pussy, clenching tight around his cock for more of his cum. Nines pulled out and sat back on his thighs, Seven lifted themselves up and sat on the bed, thighs open watching the cum ooze out of their pussy. Beaming at Nines in thanks for filling them up again.

“Do you want to rest or?” Nines spoke up, as androids they could keep going for hours but Nines had to consider Seven was an older android. Even if they didn’t have all the fancy software and upgrades he had their systems would run slower if exerted too much.

Seven pondered for a minute, the little power nap recharged some of their systems but they would need at least three hours to be fully back into the swing of things. The could probably get one more good fuck in before that happens. That’s why they turned over on the bed getting on their hands and knees. Lifting their ass up while their upper chest was pressed to the bed, bending beautifully for Nines.

“Fuck me one more time before I need a full recharge daddy~”

They brought out the big guns now, another kink Nines would never admit to anyone beyond this apartment he loved.

Nines came closer, grasping handfuls of Seven’s ass in his hands. The smaller android moaning loud from the rough handling. He lined the smaller android up and pulled them back straight onto his cock. Seven choked on a moan as Nines set a brutal pace. 

Burying their face in the sheets, biting at the fabric as Nines just pounded into them. He pressed a hand between their shoulder blades pinning the smaller android into the bed. 

Completely dominating Seven.

“You like daddy’s cock in your pussy? Like his cum inside you bunny?” Seven keened at the nickname, Nines once said Seven has the sex drive of a rabbit. Next thing he knew Seven dressed up in a playboy bunny outfit and made the best noises when he called them bunny.

“Y-yes daddy, I l-love it.” Seven tried to push back to meet Nines’ thrusts but he kept them in place it was hard for them to move. Seven was at his mercy now and they loved it when the RK900 had total power over them.

“Such an insatiable bunny.” Snaps his hips harder into Seven getting them to cry out. “Always wanting my cock no matter how much I give it to you and fill you up.”

Seven was getting close, they weren’t talking anymore and making those high pitched sounds. Nines knew what was coming and thrusted harder. The dirty talk always made them so much wetter. “You hear that? How wet you are even with all of daddy’s cum inside you bunny? Are you going to squirt for me?”

There were already drops of the more water based lubricant dripping from their pussy onto the bed. Seven could feel it coming, Nines bringing them closer and closer to the edge.

“Come on bunny, squirt for daddy.” Nines all but jack rabbit thrusted into the smaller android and they let out a scream.

Their head was thrown back as much as they could in the position they were in. Screaming in pleasure as they squirted from their pussy soaking the sheets. They clenched hard around Nines’ cock and he groaned out. Filling up Seven again with his cum as they kept twitching and shivering from the intense orgasm.

Gently moving Seven off his cock, a whine at the loss of contact. Nines gently urged their hips down onto the bed. Nines laid down on the bed, on his side facing Seven while they took in deep breaths to cool the systems. Watching them come down from their oragsmic high and come back to reality. Seven finally moved and laid on their side facing Nines, giving him the most pleased look ever.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I am. Definitely need to recharge after that.” Seven sighed, their leg was on the wet spot on the bed but they didn’t care. Nines gave Seven a small smile as he reached a hand forward and ran it through their hair, Seven closing their eyes and enjoying the sensation. Nines then reached more and pulled Seven closer pressing them flush to his chest. They nuzzled their face into his pecs sighing. Nines kept running a hand through Seven’s hair until the smaller android entered standby mode.

Nines stopped running his hand through their hair and did a self diagnostic of himself. He would need to refill his cum soon if he keeps up this pace with Seven. Then checking the smaller android to make sure they were fine, they would need a refill of lubricant soon but were not in dangerous levels.

The RK900 decided he would slip into standby mode as well, even though he was advanced enough to keep up with these kinds of activities for days he indulged in resting. Pulling Seven closer and tucking their head under his chin Nines slipped into standby.

Nines systems came back online sometime later, his clock told him about four hours went by and it was currently one in the morning.

Next his systems registered something tight and warm around his sexual bio-component and the software to let him leak pre cum came online.

Opening his eyes and adjusting to the darkness of the room Nines looked down his body to see Seven riding his cock. He cocked an eyebrow, usually he was the first one to wake but Seven seemed to have beaten him to it. They were also lazily rolling their hips on his cock, not in any rush to speed this up. Nines moved and smoothed his hands up their thighs and grabbed their waist, Seven looked down at Nines and smiled.

“Sorry for starting without you.”

“Don’t be sorry bunny.” Bucks his hips up into them getting a loud moan. “Coming out of standby mode to your warm wet pussy around my cock is nothing to be sorry for.”

Seven has a pleased expression and they brace their hands on Nines’ stomach as he grips their waist tight and start thrusting up into their wet heat.

The smaller android was holding off their orgasm which made Nines sit up, wrap an arm around their back and just pound into them. Nines then pushed them forward and the two fell back on the bed giving Nines a better angle to pound into their pussy. Seven arched off the bed into Nines as he started to pepper their collarbone with kisses.

The two had began being more affectionate with each other, there wasn’t a rule about no kissing during sex the two just didn’t see the need too. Now they enjoyed kissing their body and lips during their coupling. Seven arching into Nines’ kisses and licks to their nipples.

Seven wanted a proper kiss and pulled Nines by his hair for one, the two engaging in a make out while Nines’ pace into Seven didn’t falter. The RK900’s forensic lab notified him that he made contact with the RK700, the two’s cleaning fluid spit intermingling. 

Moans were swallowed up by Nines as Seven wrapped their legs around Nines’ waist. Seven’s moans when they cummed muffled by the kiss from Nines, along with Nines’ grunt as he emptied himself into Seven. Pulling away from the kiss he rolled the two of them over, Seven on top of his body with the two still connected.

“You should rest more.” Seven pouted at that and Nines chuckled, pulling their head down to rest on his collarbone.

Seven couldn’t argue, especially since they had his cock still inside them. With Nines running his hand through their hair Seven fell prone to standby mode.

A few more hours go by and Seven wakes from standby, they first realize they’re alone in bed. Pushing themselves up to look around Seven didn’t see Nines in the bedroom. Letting out a tiny huff Seven got off the bed, looking in the mirror they adjusted their hair so it didn’t look so out of place. Smoothing their hands down their naked body for a moment, admiring it. Seven knew they looked good, Nines would tell Seven of all the humans attempting to flirt and win Nines over since he was handsome. Seven knew none of those humans could satisfy the RK900 like they could.

After finishing up looking in the mirror Seven left the bedroom not bothering to cover up.

Walking through the apartment naked Seven looked for Nines, he found the android sitting on the couch with his tablet going over emails and the news. Nines had some boxers on and a tank top, the android more comfortable with clothing on than Seven who loved being in the buff.

Seven smirked, got on their hands and knees, crawling over to Nines and rested their head on his thigh. Nines looked down and saw them, returning the smirk.

“Good morning, I took the liberty of refilling your lubricant while you were resting.” Nines also refilled as well, now both were ready to go for the day.

“Thank you Nines.” Seven smooths a hand up and down Nines’ thigh but before they could get to their prize Nines grabbed their wrist.

“You had a taste of me already, I want to taste you.”

Seven’s eyes widen in excitement as they climbed onto the couch but Nines stopped them.

“I have a position in mind.” He reached out and grabbed Seven easily moving them around so their back rested on his knees, their legs over his shoulders and pussy right in front of his mouth. As androids this position was comfortable for the two and Nines wasted no time running his advance tongue over Seven’s soft folds. Seven let out a moan and they tried to hold onto something but this position of them bent in half was hard. They settled on resting their hands on their chest and just riding it out.

Nines was so good at oral, one time he ate Seven out for an entire day. They look back fondly to all the times they cummed from that, Nines’ face all shiny and wet from their juices.

Seven let out moans when Nines sucked on their clit, the lewd noises of him eating them out really turning them on. He lapped at their folds and sucked on their clit, as if their pussy was the finest dish.

“Nnnnh, N-Nines.” Seven’s thighs clenched around his head as he licked fast at their clit before diving back in to suck on it.

Nines then pushed his tongue inside Seven who let out a moan, their thighs clenching tighter around his head as they moaned out his name.

It was an hour later and three orgasms from Seven when there was a knock on the door. Snapping Nines out of his mission to bring Seven to completion again with his tongue. Seven whined loudly when he stopped.

“D-daddy-” Nines shushed Seven and they heard the knock on the door tensing up. They wondered who could be coming, noise complaints didn’t happen as these walls were thick.

Nines gently moved Seven to lay on the couch, thankful that the couch would be out of sight from the door. Wiping his mouth of the fluids Nines stood up and walked to the door. He opened it up and blinked his eyes in surprise.

“Connor, what are you doing here?”

Seven perked up at the name, they had heard of Connor. Nines told them about the upgraded model right after them, how he worked with Connor at the DPD. What was Connor doing here, Seven silently got off the couch to tiptoe closer to hear the conversation.

“I came in hopes I can see your pet. I know you say they’re shy but I’m great with animals, that and I wanted to see you, outside of work.”

Seven’s eyes narrowed hearing that comment, something welling up inside their chest.

“I’m sorry Connor but my bunny doesn’t like strangers.” 

Seven nodded their head, they weren’t a fan of meeting new people. All they needed in their life was Nines.

Connor let out a coo hearing that Nines owned a bunny, peeking over his shoulder in hopes of maybe seeing it. “Well can I just take a look? I never seen a bunny before.” Connor was giving Nines those puppy eyes that Seven gave, curse the two looking identical.

Seven was stewing in their hiding place, they didn’t want Connor coming into their home. Barging in on their time with Nines, the few times he comes home without work. Seven wanted to reveal themselves and tell Connor to leave but Nines still didn’t want to reveal Seven to anyone. Connor was his coworker, he would tell everyone at work and they would be known. Seven had to settle for Nines taking care of this and by the sound of it he didn’t want Connor coming into the apartment either.

But Connor seemed adamant and walked right in, getting past Nines and went right past Seven. The RK700 tensed up as Connor surveyed the apartment lucky for them before could see the smaller android Nines came over opened the closet they were near and pushed them in. Shutting the door quietly Nines went over to Connor stating it was rude for him to barge in.

Connor apologized and made a comment about where the bunny was. Seven wanted to huff, there was no real bunny, they were Nines’ bunny!

Nines made up a story that the rabbit was in one of the spare rooms and no Connor couldn’t see them yet but promised he could come and see at the end of the weekend. Finally Nines was escorting Connor out of the apartment and saying their goodbyes. When they heard the door shut and lock Seven emerged from the closet shutting the door.

They leaned against the wall watching Nines pinch the bridge of his nose.

“So...are we getting a pet then?” Seven broke the silence.

Nines looked up at them and sighed, coming over to Seven and wrapping his arms around them.

“I guess we are, I had told Connor that my reasoning for coming home more was because I had a pet. Now we’re getting a bunny.” Running a hand through Seven’s hair, more so to soothe himself. Seven leaned into the touch, making a pleased moan. They were excited at the idea of a pet, it would make being in the apartment less lonely and boring.

Seeing Nines was in a bit of a sour mood over now having to make plans and expenses for a rabbit Seven knew the perfect distraction.

Taking Nines hand they led him to the giant window overlooking the city. Nines got himself a nice apartment in the city with a spacious living area, a master bedroom with shower and bath with two extra bedrooms. The two lived on the seventh floor and there wasn’t a building in front of the view. 

Seven let go of Nines’ hand to put their own on the window and then pressed their body against it, the coldness from the window seeping into their chassis past the skin. They looked behind their shoulder at Nines, wiggling their ass.

“Fuck me daddy, against the window, show everyone I’m yours.” Seven fed into Nines mild exhibitionous kink, the android was too possessive to let anyone watch but this was good enough. Nines let out a tiny growl and pulled his cock out, seeing the oral from before kept them loose and Connor’s unexpected visit hadn’t ruined the mood. Sliding his cock inside of them pressing Seven more against the glass as he fucked into them.

“Want people to see you bunny? See you on daddy’s cock?” Seven nodded their head, the idea someone down below could look up and see the two. It was unlikely but the idea turned both of them on.

Seven was plastered to the glass as Nines fucked harder into them, he lifted one of their legs up to get a deeper angle making them press their forehead to the glass. Seven clawed at the window when their orgasm was coming. Nines buried his face in Seven’s neck as they clenched around his cock, milking it again for his seed.

Nines pulled out and Seven clenched their pussy tight to keep it in. Waiting for Nines to come back with a towel to wipe it up. He instead tossed them the towel which landed on their face, taking it off Nines headed to the bedroom.

“Clean it up.”

Seven huffed and cleaned themselves along with the window.

Following after Nines into the bedroom they saw he was getting dressed.

“Where are you going?” Seven whined, they still had today and tomorrow left of their fun.

“The animal shelter, I’m going to find a bunny and apply for adoption so we can bring it home soon.”

Seven huffed and crossed their arms, they were still excited for the pet but it was cutting into their time with Nines. The RK900 saw the look on their face and chuckled, standing up after putting his shoes on and walking up to them. Looking down at them looking up with the biggest pout.

“I’ll be gone two hours tops, then I’ll be right here all yours again.” Leans down and kisses their forehead.

Seven huffs out, they’re way of saying fine Nines can leave. Giving them one last kiss on top of their head Nines headed out of the apartment leaving Seven alone.

They ventured out to the living area to find something to do, usually when Nines was gone at work they would watch TV, shop online, masturbate or busied themselves with a hobby. At the moment the RK700 had taken up origami, preferring to make paper stars. But that didn’t appeal to them today, they were supposed to be having Nines’ cock inside them.

Seven cursed at Connor for ruining their plans, even if it was getting them a pet.

Flopping onto the couch Seven tried to think of something to keep them busy. They could slip into standby mode and make the time go by in an instant. After much debate Seven decided to just slip into standby, knowing when they wake up they’ll most likely have Nines’ cock in them.

Laying on their back thighs opened a little, making themselves look a little enticing for Nines when he came back. They closed their eyes and entered standby mode.

Nines returned as promised two hours later, there was a wide selection of bunnies and he felt he picked the right one. A white bunny with black speckle marks on her face, ears and paws, she had an easy temperament and would be a great indoor pet. Nines will thinking about converting the spare room into a bunny room later. Right now he had his other needy bunny to attend too.

Taking his coat off at the door and shoes Nines entered the apartment and saw Seven resting on the couch. Smiling softly at the android resting soundly, he almost didn’t want to disturb them, almost. But he promised them a whole weekend of fucking and they still had so much in store. Nines walked over to the couch and scooped Seven up, the android didn’t wake as he carried them to the bedroom laying them on the bed. Placing Seven on the stomach, positioning their legs a bit so they were opened and propped their ass and pussy up just a bit.

Nines began to undress, all the way down till he was naked as Seven. He owned them this, getting to have him all the way naked again. Getting behind Seven he teased their pussy with his fingers just to see if they could take a cock. No, everything had dried up and the self lubricant won’t turn on unless they were awake.

Reaching over to the bedside table Nines pulled out an unused bottle of lube, this was here in case of emergencies. Pouring some on his fingers he capped the bottle and tossed it to the side. His lubed fingers going to their pussy and sliding in, Seven was still stretched out and loose but with no lube it would not be pleasant. Nines pulled Seven on the bed, more towards the edge so their legs hung off and they were perfectly bent over on it, still in standby mode. Nines stood behind them and lubed his cock up just in case before pushing the tip in. Meeting zero resistance Nines pushed all the way in to the hilt, Seven made a little moan. They were still in standby but their body was reacting to the stimulation. 

This is when Seven became the perfect cocksleeve for Nines.

Still loose and warm for his cock but made all the noises as well. Reacting but not really, just their pleasure programing taking over while they rest. Nines braced his fists on the bed and started to just slowly fuck into Seven, when they were like this the programming made them make way more noises than they normally did. Each thrust got Nines a plethora of moans and gasps. Nines picked up the pace, not too fast to finish but the room echoed with the sounds of flesh slapping flesh and Seven’s moans. Hearing them make those over the top moans like this sent a shiver of pleasure down Nines’ spine.

Keeping this up for the next two hours, getting so many porn equivalent orgasms from Seven. They still hadn’t come out of a standby mode even after the fifth orgasm from them and third from Nines. Their pussy was a mess, when in this state it tended it produce more slick. It was all over their thighs along with Nines’ cum as well.

Pulling out of the android Nines turned Seven over so they were lying on their back and he lightly began trying to wake them. Lightly tapping their side and saying their name. 

Finally Seven opened their eyes, blinking up at Nines, it took a moment for everything to catch up to them. When they squeeze their thighs together a pleased moan escaped them. “Have I told you I love it when I wake up knowing you used me?” Seven said with a light purr.

Nines reached out and cupped their cheek with his large hand, Seven moved into the touch nuzzling it. “Yes you do sweetheart.”

Seven sat up on the edge of the bed, keeping their thighs together. The mess between them shining in the light. Nines’ locked on the wet spot between them, he silently urged Seven to lay back on the bed. Nines had the small android on their back he held their legs against his chest, then he pushed his cock between their thighs.

Seven let out a pleased moan feeling Nines cock move in between their messy thighs. Each stroke rubbing against their folds and clit. Thigh fucking was underrated, getting to see a cock poke in and out of their wet thighs was a sight to behold. This also gave Seven a time to rest and adjust from all the build up of pleasure software when they were in standby, this allowed them to let out in spurts.

Nines kept lazily fucking his cock between Seven’s thighs, the two weren’t in a rush to finish. The RK900 stroked Seven’s legs while fucking their thighs, the smaller android resting their hands on their chest. When they did that the small android looked adorable, Nines had a soft smile on his face.

“W-what?” Seven noticed the look.

“You look cute.” That got Seven to turn their head and flush blue on their cheeks. “My cute little bunny, so adorable for me.”

“Oh my gosh stop it!” Seven covered their face with their hands hiding the blush, they always got flustered when Nines complimented them. Nines let go of their legs, pushing them apart so he could get between them. He caged Seven’s smaller body with his arms and own, smiling still as they kept their face covered.

“Don’t be shy now bunny, I want to see your cute face.” Nines used one hand to pry Seven’s off of their face, they didn’t put up much of a fight. Giving up and pulling their hands away, Nines kept up his soft smile as he leaned in to kiss Seven’s lips. They kissed back and moaned a little behind it, Nines peppered their face with a few more kisses. 

Kissing that cute blue blush on their face.

“Such a cute face, too adorable.” 

Seven let out a whine while Nines kept telling them how adorable they were.

Pulling Seven in for one last kiss, the smaller android wrapping their arms around Nines’ neck to pull him closer. Pulling away from the kiss, a quiet moan escaping them.

The two looked at each other, warm brown into icy blue, both having soft smiles.

“You mean a lot to me Seven.” Nines confessed, the blue blush now almost indigo.

“Y-you do as well Nines.” Seven stuttered out.

Nines kissed them one last time before he just decided he wanted to hold Seven close. Wrapping an arm around them and pressing the smaller android close to his body. Seven wrapped their arms around Nines’ neck enjoying the feeling of them close, skin peeled away between them but an interface didn’t occur. All they did was transfer pleasant feelings to one another. 

The two stayed like this for an hour.

Nines was the first to move, sitting up and pulling Seven with him. They clung to him like a koala as he put his hands under their rear standing up from the bed.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Nines asked.

“Preferably together.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Nines said with a chuckle.

Waking into the bathroom Nines tried to put Seven down but they clung to him tighter, accepting defeat Nines reached into the glass shower to turn it on. The two both enjoyed hot showers so he waited until the water warmed up. Once the water was steaming Nines stepped into the shower and closed the door. Seven still clung to Nines but he didn’t mind, letting them stay that way as he stepped under the shower stream.

Both were instantly wet and Seven let out a little moan from the water hitting their skin. Soon they eventually detangled themselves from Nines and stood up. They let the water wash over their body more before Nines moved closer and took the soap from the shelf. Squeezing some onto his hand he began to lather it on the smaller android’s body. They didn’t sweat like humans so cleaning wasn’t something they needed to do daily but definitely after all this sex. There was still more, they had all of Sunday tomorrow.

Seven let out little moans as Nines’ hands moved over their soft slick skin. Taking a second to dip two soapy fingers into their pussy and clean that. This wasn’t a deep clean but it will do for now, especially since Nines had plans to get it more dirty. Pulling his fingers out Nines left Seven alone to rinse off the soap, then they grabbed it and did the same to Nines. Small soapy hands smoothing over his skin.

Nines closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation so he didn’t see Seven kneel onto their knees in front of him. By the time he realized what they were doing Seven’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock. A hand went into Seven’s hair as they laved attention with their tongue on his cock head. Little kitten licks and lap to it’s tip before taking long licks from base to tip, then that sinful mouth closing around the tip to suck.

A hand went into Seven’s hair, stroking through the wet locks encouraging Seven to take more. As an android Seven had no gag reflex so they easily swallowed all of Nines’ cock into their mouth, moaning when it was all the way in. Nines gasped from the vibrations through his cock, then a pleased moan when Seven suckled as much as they could with all his cock in their mouth.

Seven began to bob their head on Nines’ cock, sucking and licking the tip before taking it all back into their mouth. Seven wasn’t the best at blowjobs but were getting better. Nines reached for the shampoo and decided to kill two birds with one stone. While Seven sucked him off he washed their hair, it wasn’t necessary but they liked knowing their hair smelled pleasant. The shampoo they had was lilac scented. Massaging his fingers into Seven’s hair getting it all suds up, Seven moaned, either from giving head or from Nines’ hands in their hair.

Carefully Nines rinsed the water off Seven’s hair, they kept up the blowjob even when Nines took a moment to wash his own hair. After that Nines finished in their mouth, Seven licking up as much as they could before the water could wash it away. Nines turned the shower off and helped Seven to their feet, the two stepped out and Nines grabbed a towel. He started to dry Seven off, they were capable but the RK900 loved taking care of the smaller android. Taking the towel and drying their hair, synthetic hair starting to curl as it dried. Nines quickly dried himself off and then before Seven could escape him picked the smaller android up into his arms cradling them close. Seven let out a laugh at suddenly being picked up and they wrapped their arms around Nines’ neck. 

Nines carried them out of the bathroom and into one of the empty spare rooms. Not much was in it besides a chair, some hangers in the closet.

“This where we’ll put the rabbit, I already have an idea of what needs to be done.” Nines sent Seven a blueprint of a small indoor hutch they could build for the rabbit and also steps on how to litter train a rabbit since this one will be an indoor one. Seven nodded while Nines carried them from the empty room back to the living area.

“Are you excited for the pet?” Nines set Seven down as he took a moment to slip into the bedroom and put some pants on.

“Yes I am, it will give me something to do while you’re at work.” 

Nines emerged from the bedroom wearing pajama pants, he only wore these kinds of clothes at the apartment. Seven flashed Nines a smile as they came up to him and wrapped their arms around his waist. Nines lifted them up so they could sit on the couch. Seven pressed their chest against his while he rubbed their back.

“I know I promised no work but…” Nines held back a chuckle at Seven’s whine. “I would like to get started on some, if that is alright?”

Seven buried their face in his neck, clearly not liking this one bit but they let out a sigh. Once Nines had work on the mind it was all he could focus on.

“Fine, but I want your cock.”

Nines smirked as he reached over and grabbed his tablet, Seven had begun grinding on his lap. Lightly tapping their rear to make them stop Nines reached into his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it to hardness before holding it as Seven guided themselves onto it. Their pussy taking his cock easily again, Seven just settling on Nines’ lap arms still around his neck while they rested their head on his shoulder.

Kissing Seven’s temple as he pulled up some files from work on the tablet, starting to get some work done.

Nines worked for the next couple of hours, Seven had fallen into rest mode during it. The little android had tried grinding on Nines’ cock but eventually just tuckered out. Content to lay on Nines naked and just keep his cock warm inside them. Nines hadn’t minded one bit as he got a majority of his work done. When he finished Nines was in no rush to wake Seven up, this time he’ll let them wake when they wanted too.

Seven woke up Sunday afternoon.

They awoke from standby mode in the bed, cursing at how time flew by. Pulling the covers off their naked body Seven moved and they stopped feeling something come out of their pussy. They let out a pleased sigh, their time in rest mode wasn’t wasted. Opening their thighs sure enough some cum was leaking out of their pussy, Nines having used them.

“Afternoon sleeping beauty.” Nines said from the doorway holding a bottle of thirium.

Coming over to Seven he handed them the bottle of thirium, the RK700 took it with a thanks opening the cap to begin drinking it.

“I know you’re bummed you slept most of yesterday and today away so I felt I should treat you to something special.” Seven finished the bottle and looked up at Nines, curiosity and excitement in their eyes.

Nines pulled a box that had been hidden under the bed, he opened it up and inside were leather cuffs but they were much too big for Seven’s writs, though there seemed to be smaller cuffs on the bigger ones.

Either way Nines bought a toy and he was going to use it on Seven.

They got excited and sat on their knees eager for Nines to put it on. Nines took the cuffs out and undid the belts, urging Seven closer. When Nines put it on Seven realized Nines bought thigh restraints. Seven was already in the position on their knees, the bigger cuff going on their upper thigh and two small ones for their ankles and wrists. Soon Seven was restrained, Nines checked the tightness of the cuffs making sure Seven was comfortable.

“I am, I can’t move at all. I’m at your mercy, daddy~” They purred.

Nines smirked at Seven.

The RK900 pointed a finger at their chest and with little movement pushed Seven, they fell back onto the bed with a tiny squeak. Being restrained like this all Seven could do was lie on their back, thighs open and pussy exposed to Nines. The taller android moved over to the closet, opening it up and kneeling down. He was looking for it and found it hidden in the back behind some extra pairs of dress shoes.

A shoebox.

Seven craned their head to see what Nines was doing, their eyes locking onto the box when it came into view. Wiggling in excitement now, they knew exactly what was in the box.

The RK700 didn’t have a job but they had picked up doing small favors from people around the apartment complex as they deemed it safe enough to explore. They would water other tenants plants or take their dogs for a quick walk to the park and back. From these small jobs they acquired a small allowance. With that allowance they bought themselves a few toys. Their collection had some dildos and vibrators for now.

Nines opened the box and looked around to find the perfect one, he pulled out one that was a bright pink color. It was a vibrator that was double as a dildo, also it had another part that would tease the clit.

That part was shaped like a rabbit’s head.

“The perfect toy for my bunny.” Nines turned the toy on and it vibrated in his hand.

Seven was growing impatient but also excited. 

Nines came closer and rubbed the toy along Seven’s lower lips, the smaller android arching as much as they could into the touch, tugging at the restraints. Nines teased Seven’s pussy with the toy, not dipping it between their folds. The smaller android was making whines and moans as the toy was keeping them on the edge but not pushing them forward. Seven’s pussy was starting to get wet and shiny from the slick pouring from it, getting the toy wet as well.

“D-daddy, please.” Seven whined, trying to buck their hips into the toy.

Nines tutted Seven and pressed the toy more against their folds, getting them to moan but still not what they wanted.

“What does my bunny want?” Rubbing the toy on their slick pussy slowly.

“I want it inside of me.” Seven’s wrists tugged at the cuffs

Nines granted Seven what they wanted and slipped the toy inside their pussy, eating up the moan Seven made. The ‘rabbit’ teasing their clit while the main part of the toy vibrated their walls. 

Seven’s pussy leaking out more slick as the toy kept stimulating them. They were soon dripping wet and Nines hadn’t even started moving the toy.

“Look how wet you are bunny, soaking wet.” Nines pushed the toy a little deeper which meant it pressed against their clit harder. Seven let out a choked moan clenching tight around the toy. The smaller android almost screamed when Nines turned up the vibrations, their hands tightening into fists as they tried wiggling against the restraints.

“I wonder if I could leave you here like this, restrained with a toy inside you while I’m at work. It certainly keep you entertained.” 

Seven moaned loud imagining them, in these cuffs with a toy vibrating inside them, or maybe a dildo and they could try fucking themselves on it but Nines tied them up in a way they could barely move on it. The possibilities were endless, a whole new world of their sex life opening up.

“Y-yes daddy, p-please.” Seven bit their lip as Nines slowly started to move the toy in and out of their pussy. 

“I wonder how many times you would cum?”

Seven was going to answer but the toy was turned up another setting, their answer dying on their tongue. Arching off the bed as much as they could while Nines slowly fucked the vibrator into their wet pussy.

That’s what Nines did to Seven for the next couple of hours, drawing out orgasm after orgasm from them with the toy until Seven was begging for his cock.

Choosing to give the android what they wanted Nines pulled the toy out of their pussy, Seven whined at the lost. They also moaned in relief as another orgasm overtook them. Nines pushed his pants down, his cock rock hard from all the teasing they did to Seven.

Wasting no time Nines pushed his cock into Seven’s pussy, the smaller android throwing their head back and moaning loudly as Nines started a brutal pace. They were still restrained and tried breaking free to no avail, at Nines’ mercy. Nines braced his fists next to Seven’s head, thrusting deep and hard into Seven. The android under him flushed blue from all the stimulation, eyes screwed shut and the filthiest moans coming from their mouth.

“I-I’m g-going-- fuck! C-cum! P-please d-daddy!” Seven whined out loud, tossing their head side to side as an intense orgasm was building up.

Nines pressed into Seven, holding the android tight with his arms caging them. Closer now Nines’ thrusts were hitting deeper inside Seven.

“Come on little bunny, cum for daddy.” Nines whispered into their ear.

Seven couldn’t take much more, their LED was spinning yellow and with Nines’ hard deep thrusts with the teasing from before. With a loud yell Seven cummed, squirting between the two. They squirted a lot, it was getting all over them and the sheets. Nines kept fucking them through it until he cummed as well.

When Seven felt Nines had finished their vision went black.

Nines noticed immediately what happened to Seven, he wasn’t too worried, this happened before.

Nines had fucked Seven into standby mode.

The next thing Seven registered was they were very warm and something was rubbing up and down their back. As they slowly came online Seven realized they were in the bathtub filled with warm water, next they were cradled against a sturdy chest.

Nines.

Craning their head to look up, Nines met their gaze looking down at the smaller android cradled against his chest. A hand under the water lightly rubbing their back waiting for them to come online.

Nines leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to their forehead. “How do you feel?”

Seven ran a self diagnostic, everything seemed to be in order.

“Ok, how long was I out?”

“Only half an hour.” Seven sighed in relief that it wasn’t longer, resting their head back on Nines’ chest. Enjoying the feeling of the warm water engulfing their body and Nines’ hand on their back.

The two stayed in the bath until the water was lukewarm, Nines unplugged the drain and waited for the water to lower before scooping Seven into his arms. Placing them on the counter Nines dried them off and himself, picking Seven up to take into the bedroom.

Laying the smaller android on the bed Nines went to his closet and opened a drawer, pulling out some pajama pants for himself and slipping those on. Nines grabbed a big hoodie and brought it over to Seven, slipping the hoodie over their head and guiding their arms into it. Seven allowed Nines to take care of them, they were still feeling a bit exhausted from the forced standby.

Seven flopped onto the bed once the hoodie was on, Nines climbed into the bed and pulled Seven close, the smaller android fitting against Nines like the two were puzzle pieces. Seven’s face in the crook of Nines’ neck, a hand resting on top of his chest. Nines having an arm around Seven holding them close, a hand going over Seven’s on his chest, stroking the skin with his thumb.

Nines noticed Seven fell into standby and craned his head down to kiss the top of their head.

“Goodnight Seven.” Nines slipping into standby mode.

When Nines awoke for the morning Seven was still resting, he tucked them into the bed and headed to work, leaving a thirium pouch on the bedside table if they needed it.

Nines stepped into work, greeted everyone and got into small talk with Connor in the break room.

“So, how was your weekend?”

“It was great, played with my bunny a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lets play the game of count how many times Seven and Nines cummed.
> 
> Cause I don't know.
> 
> Also the bunny name will be Cricket and she is Seven's baby whom they will love with all their heart.


End file.
